Bailey's Story
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Bailey's been living with her cousin Ethan for two months and she thinks her life is as weird as it's going to get, but when she starts her first year of High School she finds that the line between myth and reality doesn't really exist...Based on the Movie. Re-written...On Hiatus.
1. The Morgan House

I was lying down on the couch with a lime green blanket covering my bare legs. I was helping Ethan and Benny baby-sit eight year old Jane but I was doing most of the work, the boys were in the kitchen trying to find as much sugary food as they could. I rested my head in my palm and turned back to the 'Dusk' movie...

"I love you" The main female character...Rochelle, said as she stared at her vampire boyfriend.  
"I'm not human" The main male character...Jakeward, replied.  
"I don't care. Bite me I'm begging you" Rochelle begged, he smirked and leaned forward baring his fangs. Just as he was about to bite her something once again caused him to stop.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket away from my legs, the problem I had with these movies was the fact they were cheesy and predictable "I'll be right back Jane. You want anything to drink?" I asked standing from the couch, she shook her head and stared at the TV intently.

"Look at all this" Ethan exclaimed from the dining room, I paused in the doorway and my eyes widened at all the food "God Benny did you rob an ice cream truck or something?" I asked approaching the table "Tomorrow we officially join the High school brotherhood. We are men" I scoffed as Benny said that "We must rock the moment" he exclaimed as they both sat down.

"We'll make it the Sunday to end all Sundays" Ethan said excitedly, I rolled my eyes again and leaned against the table "Could you guys be any more dorkier?" I asked amused, they both looked up at me "Aw Bail's you know you love it. And if you hate it so much why don't you hang out with someone else?" Benny asked smirking, he knew why I couldn't.

"Because you douche! Ethan's my cousin and I've only been here for two months. The only people I know in this town is the family and you an' Rory" I exclaimed shrugging, he was about to reply when I held up a hand to stop him "No. Tell me when I come back" I said feeling the urge to pee "Jane I'm going to the bathroom" I said peeking into the living room, once I made sure she wasn't going anywhere I walked into the downstairs bathroom.

I dried my hands with the small towel and looked at my reflection. My blonde hair was still in loose curls and I was surprised it hadn't gone straight again, I sighed and toyed with my angel necklace. My mom had given it to me before I moved in with cousin Ethan as a reminder of her and my sisters, I did love living with my cousins and Aunt an' Uncle but sometimes I really did miss my family.

I exited the bathroom and grimaced when I spotted Ethan and Benny shoving as many marshmallows as they could into their mouths "You guys are gross" I muttered heading for the living room. I suddenly heard a loud scream from outside and I recognized the voice as Jane's "Jane" I called running out into the front garden, Aunt Sam was hugging her tight and I sighed in relief.

"Ethan!" Sam shouted, I heard footsteps behind me and I looked to see Ethan and Benny walk out with mouth's full of marshmallows. Ethan spot his out and gave his mom a guilty look "Hey. You're home early" he said, I shook my head in disbelief "How was date night?" he asked sheepishly, I quickly smacked him and Benny before walking over to Jane.

"What did I tell you about leaving the house?" I asked a little angry at her "I'm sorry Blue. I heard a loud noise so I came out to see what it was. I tried to get Ethan's attention but he was busy with Benny" she said, I sighed. Jane's nickname for me is Blue because when she was little she couldn't exactly say my name, I just told her to call me by my favourite colour and she's been doing it ever since "As long as you're okay" I said worriedly, she nodded and I took her back into the house.


	2. Meeting Erica and Sarah

Next Day at School...

I walked into school with Ethan listening to him moan and complain about how Aunt Sam got him a babysitter, though once Benny heard about it he was quite amused "A babysitter for you? Classic" he exclaimed laughing "Keep it down man. This kind of info could totally ruin a guys rep" Ethan said "You boy's and your stupid rep's" I muttered rolling my eyes

"And anyway it's not for me. It's for Jane" Ethan added trying to feel less embarassed about the whole situation "Well on the positive side one of these premo High school babes could totally be at your house tonight" Benny said, I watched in amusement as he winked at different girls but they completely ignored him "God Benny ease on the flirting" I said rolling my eyes

"Bailey if you want my attention all yah gotta do is ask" he said before winking at me, I smiled a little and Ethan punched him in the shoulder "Dude" "What?" Benny asked innocently while rubbing his shoulder "That's my cousin" Ethan exclaimed motioning to be "Yeah and she's hot" Benny replied with raised eyebrows

"Don't wanna know. Anyways all I know is that her names Erica and she goes to this school. With any luck I can talk my parents out of it by tonight" Ethan said shrugging "Hey Principal Hicks. Lemme give you a hand" A male voice said from behind me, I looked back to see the principal taping up some 'Missing' posters and a bunch of guys stood next to him

"Thank you Jesse" Hicks said as Jesse held his coffee cup "Anything for our fearless leader. D'you mind?" Jesse asked, my eyes widened slightly as Jesse took a long drink of Hicks's coffee while the principal just watched "Ah french roast" Jesse said

"French roast" Hicks repeated his eyes locked with Jesse's "Good choice" Jesse said handing him the cup "Good choice" Hicks said as though in a trance, Jesse turned and gave us an' amused look before walking away with the rest of the guys, Hicks looked around in confusion for a moment before chuckling our way

"Boys in the drama club always making a scene" he said, I nodded and the boy's chuckled a little "Anyway" I sang turning to face them again "I'm gonna go find my class. See you at lunch?" I asked hopefully, they both nodded and I headed to class.

Lunch Time...

I was sat at the table waiting for the boys to turn up when I heard a loud clanging noise, I looked back to see Ethan stood with his eyes wide and a girl next to him with sauce stains on her shirt "Dork. Thank you so much" she said annoyed before walking to her own table

"Oh God Ethan" I muttered, I left my tray and I walked over to where the girl was sat "Hey. I'm really sorry about my cousin" I said shrugging slightly, she smiled a little "Don't worry about it. You're new aren't you?" she asked motioning to the seat in front of her, I nodded and sat down

"Yeah. My names Bailey" I replied "Sarah" she said "Where have you been? I've been texting you all morning" I looked up to see a blonde girl with glasses holding a clipboard "Oh what happened to your shirt?" she asked sitting next to Sarah "My cousin spilled his food on her" I said, the girls attention turned to me "Who are you?" she asked confused "I'm Bailey. New girl" I clarified, she nodded in understanding

"I'm Erica" she said before turning back to Sarah "Guess what? I already have 200 tickets sold for the screening" she squealed "Only 7 more days, I think if I had to wait 8 more days instead of 7 more days I would go crazy" My eyes widened slightly at her enthusiasm "Yeah. Me too" Sarah replied a little less eager "You skipped math today. Were you with Jesse?" Erica asked curiously, Sarah sighed

"Yes" Though she didn't seem to be very happy about it "If I had a cute boyfriend I'd totally skip class too" Erica exclaimed, Sarah gave her a look of disbelief "What I would! D'you think you're the only one who get's to break the rules?" Erica asked shaking her head "No but you're a good girl" Sarah said, I blanked them out and looked around the cafeteria for the boys, I spotted them a few feet away watching us

"So Bailey. Tell us about yourself" Erica said both of them turning to me, I looked back at them and thought for a moment "Okay well I have 5 younger sisters. I moved here from California two months ago, my favourite color is blue and I think vampires are awesome" I replied resting my arms on the table "I think you and I will be great friends" she said smiling,

I noticed Sarah tense up when I mentioned the vampire thing but I shook it off, we talked a bit more until Benny suddenly came over and sat next to me "Hi there. Are you by any chance babysitting the Morgan's tonight?" he asked looking at Erica, she nodded "Yeah, why d'you know their kids?" she asked hopefully "Yeah one of them's my buddy. Sitting right over there" he said looking over at his table, we looked to see Ethan hiding his face in embarrasment

"He's a bit shy. See you round" Benny said standing from his chair, he quickly pecked my cheek "Later Bail's" he said before going back to his table, I giggled and turned to the girls "Boyfriend?" Sarah asked slightly amused, I shook my head "Friend. Anyway's Erica I'll probably be at the Morgan house tonight. I live there with my cousin' I said, she sighed in relief

"Thank god. I'm a little nervous about babysitting kids I don't know and this is my first time" she said nervously, I shrugged "Don't worry about it, Ethan will probably stay up in his room sulking and all Jane likes to do is watch 'Dusk' and play dress up. You'll be fine" I reasured, she nodded and we talked until the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.


	3. My Little Problem

After School...

School was over and I headed over to Ethan and Benny just in time to see Benny squirt Ethan in the face with his juice box, I laughed and Ethan shoved Benny "That was awesome" I said after calming my laughter "Oh bummer. Looks like she's already hooked up with mr 'too cool for school'" Benny said dissapointedly while staring at Sarah who appeared to be having an' arguement with Jesse

"Did somebody mention my name?" I spun around to see Rory and I smiled "Rory I haven't seen you in ages" I squealed throwing my arms around his shoulders, his arms went around my waist and he hugged tight "Easy babe there's enough Rorster to go around" he said as I pulled away, I giggled and looked back to see Sarah walk away from Jesse and his friends

"Dusk Forever!" Erica exclaimed with her fist in the air, I cringed and looked away "I am so going to your house tonight" Benny said dreamily, I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm "She's way too old for you" I said, his face fell "Great, more mathletes the merrier" Ethan muttered annoyed

"Can I come?" Rory asked hopefully, I was about to reply 'Yes' when both Ethan and Benny said 'No' at the same time, a car suddenly zoomed past us and Benny had to pull me back so that I didn't get hit "Look out nerd's" one of the guys in the car yelled, I rolled my eyes and took Benny's hand that was still gripping my waist "Benny it's okay you can let go now" I said reasuringly, he nodded with an' embarassed look and let go of my waist.

Later On...

It was quite late and I had just left my friend Della's house, there was a path through the woods to get to my house so I decided to go that way instead of the long way, I was walking when I suddenly heard a loud rustling sound "Hello?" I asked stopping in my tracks, I watched as some guy walked out from behind the tree and I suddenly recognized him as one of Jesse's friends

"Hey. I didn't scare you did I?" he asked, I sighed in relief and shook my head "Woods are a little creepy at night" I replied shrugging, he nodded "That's true. You never know what could be lurking around" he said smirking, I nodded slowly "Yeah. Anyway I gotta go" I said turning around, he appeared in front of me and my eyes widened slightly

"Why don't you stay? My names Gord" he said crossing his arms, I took a step back "Bailey. And I have to get back to my cousin" I lied, Ethan didn't know when I would be back but this guy didn't have to know that "Your Sarah's friend right?" he asked tilting his head "I guess. Is there something you want from me?" I asked curiously, he chuckled "I guess you could say that. You like vampires right?" he asked randomly,

I shrugged again "Their okay. Why?" I asked narrowing my eyes "What would you do if I said I could turn you into one?" he asked raising his eyebrows, I laughed in disbelief "You're not serious?" I asked, he nodded confirming that he was "Just answer" he said quietly "I don't know what I would say" I replied shaking my head, his eyes suddenly glew bright yellow and he smiled revealing two sharp fangs

"I'm gonna give you a gift beautifull" he said coming towards me, I backed up quickly but managed to end up agains't a tree "There's no point running" he said speeding in front of me, my eyes widened and he put two hands on either side of me to keep me pinned "Why me?" I asked shakily, I knew what was going to happen but I had to know why "Because you've caught my interest" he replied before sinking his fangs into my neck,

I held in a scream at the burning pain and let tears roll down my cheeks "There. Was that so hard?" he asked smirking, he had blood on his lips and I suddenly felt light headed "Stay away from me" I said quietly, my throat was really dry and I had the urge to drink something

"No can do. You're mine now Bailey" he said menacingly, he came towards me again and I strugglingly kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled a bit and glared at me "Get away from me" I said louder, I managed to get my legs working and I ran all the way home.

As soon as I reached the back door I opened it and ran in "Bailey you okay?" Ethan asked worriedly, I got myself upstairs and I locked myself in the bathroom, I looked into the mirror and found my reflection fading, it didn't fade all the way just enough to make me look like a ghost

"I'm so stupid" I exclaimed feeling angry with myself, everyone knows you don't walk through the woods alone at night but I did it anyway "Bailey?" Ethan asked knocking on the bathroom door, I sighed "I'm okay. Just really had to use the bathroom" I lied, I heard his footsteps fade away and I shook my head while sitting on the floor, there was no way I could tell him about being a vampire without him completely freaking out or trying to kill me,

I pulled myself to my feet and looked in the mirror again, I had two small holes on the left side of my neck and they were quite sore, I decided to pull my hair around to rest on my shoulders so that my hair would cover the bite mark, I made sure it was unable to see before I walked back downstairs "You okay Bailey?" Jane asked from the dining table, I nodded and fell onto the couch thinking real hard about my little problem.


	4. Sarah Babysitt's

I was in the same position on the couch when Jane came in and decided she wanted to watch 'Dusk' again, I groaned and covered my head with a pillow "Jane" I shouted in annoyence, it came out muffled because of the pillow "What?" she asked innocently, I was about to say something when a loud thudding came from the roof, we all looked up and then at each other

"What the heck was that?" I asked curiously "Sounds like part of a tree hit the house" Uncle Ross said standing from the couch, the door bell rang and Aunt Sam answered "Hi you must be Erica, the babysitter" Sam said hopefully after she opened the door "What? Uh no she's sick so she sent me. I'm Sarah. Can I come in please?" Sarah asked panting "Of course. Jane your babysitter's here" Sam said,

I looked and Sarah walked through the door with leaves in her hair, I tilted my head in confusion and Jane stood in front of her "Hi I'm Jane" she said holding out her hand "Hi" Sarah greeted shaking it, I heard footsteps upstairs and I guessed it was Ethan "Uh earth to Ethan" Sam said "Hello" Ethan said slowly "Hey" Sarah replied unsurely "Do you like Dance revealtion?" Jane asked turning back to Sarah

"I'm a brutal dancer I'm pretty sure you would kick my butt every time" Sarah said "Perfect you're up first" Jane said dragging her to the living room "Oh hang on a second honey you're bleeding" Sam said holding Sarah's arm "Oh it's nothing I just tripped on the way here it doesn't even hurt" Sarah reasured "I'll get some bandages" Ethan's voice said "Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked,

I rolled my eyes and once again covered my head with the pillow "Yeah, shortcut through the woods" Sarah said, I shot up into a sitting position as I remembered my little encounter a while ago "Okay well I left our cell numbers on the fridge and Jane has to be in bed no later than' 8:30" Sam explained, Sarah nodded and I watched her nervously, she did seem quite scared when she knocked on that door so maybe she saw something "Let's go" Ross said heading for the door

"Bye sweetie" Sam said looking back at Jane, Jane ran up to them and gave them a kiss on the cheek "Bye Bailey" Sam said, I saluted and she glanced at the top of the stairs "Bye Ethan!" she shouted "Yeah bye" he shouted back, they left the house and I fell back into a lying position while Jane dragged Sarah into the kitchen, I sighed and decided to ease my curiosity by going into the kitchen

"Sarah?" I asked, she turned to face me and Jane continued rummaging through the fridge "You didn't happen to see anyone in the woods did you?" I asked hesitatingly, she tensed "No, why did you?" she asked nervously, I shook my head and she seemed to sigh in relief "Found the bandages!" Ethan said as Jane found the fudge-sicles "And we found our secret stash of fudge-sicles" she exclaimed running towards him,

we both followed her and laughed once we saw she got some on the crotch of Ethan's pants "Nice. I guess now were even" Sarah said crossing her arms, Ethan sighed in annoyence "Here" he said tossing her the bandages, there was a loud knocking at the door and Sarah jumped, Ethan was about to open the door when she stopped him and grabbed an' umbrella, she slowly made her way towards the door when Benny stepped through holding something in his arms

"I got pop, chips and the first season of 'The Blooducker diaries' who..." he paused as he noticed Sarah and quickly slid a pair of fake plastic vampire fangs into his mouth, Sarah looked weirded out and I rolled my eyes "Where's your bathroom?" she asked looking back at Ethan "It's down that hall there to the left" he said, she nodded and walked down the hall, Jane followed her and I turned back to face Benny

"Dude. Isn't that your robo babe from school?" he asked after taking out the fake fangs "Yes" Ethan said staring down the hallway, I nearly laughed at Benny's face once he noticed Ethan's Pant's "...And I guess Erica couldn't come so she sent her" he replied, we started walking into the kitchen "So, she's like a substitute babe?" Benny exclaimed slightly too excited "Sweet" he said laughing

"No not sweet, jeez could you be less of a geek for once?" Ethan asked, Benny placed his stuff down on the kitchen counter while I jumped up to sit on it "Right, this coming from the guy who looks like he pooped his pant's, from the front" he said motioning to Ethan's pant's, I laughed "It's fudge-sicle" Ethan said slightly agitated "Hey Benny what's with you I don't get hug's no more" I said fake-annoyed, he smiled and came around to give a big Benny hug, it's like a teddy bear hug but I changed it

"Nice to see you to angel, what you been up to?" he asked not letting go but pulling back a bit, I remembered the 'biting incident' "It was boring as usual" I said, he put me down and nodded "Let's order, I'm starving" he said pulling out his phone to dial "Hey it's me.." he started but I faded out of Benny's ordering when I heard Sarah talking to herself in the bathroom,

it sounded like she was speaking to Erica but I knew she was alone in there "...you have 30 minutes or it's free. ENGAGE" Benny exclaimed, I laughed and shook my head "You always somehow amuse me when you do that" I said, he smirked and winked at me, we both started flicking through the T.V magazine to see what was on when Ethan came over to us looking freaked out "Dude there's this new Galactika film on today and we should totally, okay what's up?"

Benny asked noticing Ethan's distressed look "I know E you look like the grudge popped up in you're mirror" I said, he quickly glared at me "It's Sara, she was in front of the mirror but not in it" he said, I started to listen then "Okay, hold up, how much aftershave did you drink?" Benny asked mockingly "Dude, I'm serious. Her reflection was all wonky, she's not normal okay she's like a…"

he was cut off as Sarah came out of the bathroom "Look you guys really don't need me here right now do you?" she asked "Depends on what you mean by need" Benny said winking and smirking at her, I growled and they all looked at me "Something in my throat" I said, they turned away and my eye's went wide, what is wrong with me? "No were fine, my mom just like's humiliating me to make a point" Ethan replied, she nodded "Okay good, I need to find my friend Erika I think she's in trouble"

she said "Maybe I should come with you, yah know for protection" Ethan said walking over to her, Benny gave him a weird look as I did the same, I continued browsing through the magazine with Benny and we both watched as Ethan made a fool out of himself "Wow. Smooth, we get a mad hot babe here and you immediately have to go and weird her out, well done" Benny said clapping

"Well done I'm very impressed" he said turning back to the magazine, I blanked out their conversation to what Ethan said moment's before, if Sarah didn't come up in the mirror then that mean's she's a vampire to, which mean's she could help me, I turned to the boy's "I have to go back to Della's I'll see you later" I didn't give them a chance to answer because I was already out the door.


	5. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
